The Heart Wants What It Wants
by Magui90
Summary: It was her secret to keep, but ...what can you do when it's true love? LEMONY GOODNESS. MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY! ELSANNA paring YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.


**Author's Note: Just a little lemony goodness for one of my favorite Disney movies… .I don't personally support incest, however, I found that reading the multitudes of ElsaxAnna fanfics have piqued my mind and made me dream this one up (literally, I dreamt this…!).**

 **So listen, if you aren't into ElsaxAnna, if you hate the idea, vomit at the idea, then DON'T READ THIS FIC. You've been warned. Also, if you've read my "Blame it on the Bombay" fic, it pales in comparison to this one. That lemon was a fluffy lemon; this one is a full-on "squirt lemon in your eyes" type fic. *thumbs up***

 **Frozen is © to Disney, but this story is an original work of mine.**

 **ONE-SHOT LEMON.**

* * *

XXxxXXXxx

 **The Heart Wants What It Wants**

She was pacing back and forth in her chambers, pale hands clasped behind her back as her snowy hair in a single braid swished back and forth behind her. She was troubled, unsettled, because an ache had formed in her chest when her beloved younger sister had exclaimed the news to her just last week.

 _Elsa was just going over some important documentation in the throne room. She was sitting regally on her throne, grumbling tiredly as her eyes glazed over from staring too long at too many pages. Suddenly the door to the throne room flew open and her sister marched in with a happy look on her face which was also flushed over with a bit of pink. Elsa put the papers down and eyed her sister critically, wondering why she seemed so happy. Before the queen could speak, the young princess hopped onto the platform and spun in a circle._

" _Oh Elsa it's wonderful!_ _Kristoff has proposed and I accepted!" The brunette giggled and exclaimed in pure bliss before settling in her chair that was beside the queen, she gave a content sigh._

 _The Queen of Arendelle gaped at her sister, mouth slightly parted in surprise before she composed herself, her arms resting on the armrests of her throne._

" _Anna….I've told you...you-"_

" _I know I know! I can't marry someone I just met…" Anna replied in the same calm tone, mimicking her older sibling before her voice turned into a full-on whine. "But Elsa! I've known Kristoff for a whole year now AND we've been dating! We are the perfect match!"_

 _Elsa clenched the armrests of her throne at the statement. The mahogany began to frost over as her brow furrowed in agitation. She tried to control the fury building within her as her hands loosened their grip and her mind attempted to quell the cold atmosphere. Once she gained control, she gave out a small sigh before returning her ice-blue gaze to her sister standing before her._

" _So you ….you love him then?" Elsa managed to choke out._

 _Anna closed her mouth and tilted her head at the tone in Elsa's voice. It sounded like, in her opinion, Elsa was angry with her._

 _It surprised Anna even more however, when she found that the answer to her elder sister's question did not come out easily. Surely she loved him, so why couldn't she say it instantly? Kristoff was a caring, burly man who could protect her from harm. He was a good man, with good intentions, sometimes. She swallowed the uneasy lump that formed in her throat before meeting Elsa's gaze._

" _Well, yes... I mean he did help me when I was trying to find you…he's always giving me good advice…and he cares deeply for me, for both of us and our well-being. He's nothing like Hans-"_

" _That doesn't necessarily mean you're in love, Anna." Elsa interjected in an even tone before rising from her seat. She felt angry for some reason, and she wanted to leave Anna's presence before she made it worse by freezing the entire castle._

 _Anna squared her shoulders and gave her sister a small glare._

" _Why is that every time someone may or may not like me, you always seem to disapprove…?"_

 _Elsa gasped and balled her hands into fists, a light mist of snow forming around her body in her anger at the question._

" _Is it so wrong for your elder sister to care about whom you spend the rest of your life with!?" She ground out between clenched teeth before turning around and stalking off to her Queen's chambers, leaving Anna there in the throne room, staring at her sister's back in bewilderment._

Again, that was last week. Since then, the two of them haven't spoken at all, and on the occasion that they run into each other in the castle, they just silently nod at one another before sadly continuing on their own separate ways.

"What am I so worked up about…." Elsa grumbled out loud in her chambers, "Anna deserves to be happy even if it's with Kristoff, and she's right he's not a bad guy, he even helped me out a few times, especially with Anna's surprise birthday party…" she mumbled to herself.

Elsa remembered that he had professed his love openly to Anna during her birthday, sang it actually, and for some reason it made her feel a pang of jealousy.

Deep down she knew that the real reason she disapproved of anyone being with Anna was because she wanted Anna all to herself. After all, they rarely spent time together growing up because of her ice-powers. She missed her so much that it often hurt her heart when she thought about Anna, only catching glimpses of her in the hallways before retreating back into her room in fear of freezing the entire area.

But what she didn't understand was her growing feelings for Anna that began to feel incredibly taboo. As the years progressed and she hid herself in her room, Elsa began to notice that her sisterly feelings began to change into something stronger, something deeper and more forbidden. It was a secret she kept to herself, and continued to rehearse her father's words of "conceal, don't feel" in order to repress these thoughts and feelings. Unfortunately it didn't work, especially on her coronation day when she saw Anna again in full form for the first time in years.

 _She was strolling down the halls of the castle, a few hours before her coronation. Elsa had her hands clasped in front of her, covered in her green gloves. She was nervous and worried about becoming queen; she wanted to do a great job given that fact that she had to live up to her father's expectations._

" _Just keep calm, don't do anything stupid or embarrassing, or else…" she breathed shaky sigh and noticed the icy mist of her breath before her eyes, hinting her nervousness. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself. "Don't feel…don't feel…" she recited to herself._

 _Suddenly her head shot up at the sound of someone singing. Not just anyone singing, because the voice sounded so beautiful and familiar. She followed the voice into one of the open rooms and peeked around the corner to avoid being seen. That's when she saw her, for the first time in…well… forever._

 _She saw Anna jumping from couch to couch, mimicking the paintings on the wall and singing happily. She was clad in a dark green dress and corset, her hair done-up in a nice braid that wrapped around the top and was tied with a single ribbon. Elsa felt her voice get caught in her throat at the sight of her sister._

She's…beautiful… _she mentally groaned to herself as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as well as other lower regions in her body, her heart was racing and her mouth felt parched. She was sure that her body was overheating from the mere sight of her adorable sister._

 _She continued to watch her as Anna jumped up and sang, "…and I know it's totally crazy to dream I'd find romance….~"_

 _Elsa smiled,_ Oh Anna…it's not crazy at all _…she mused to herself before sneaking away. She was certain that if she stayed any longer, she would pounce on her younger sister, believing that only Anna could quench that thirst that burned in her throat and her heart._

She collapsed on her bed and covered her eyes with her arms, groaning at the infuriating battle raging inside of her.

"I can't keep doing this! I can't keep her locked away from people forever, and I can't keep on having these...sinful feelings about Anna! Besides, she will never see me in such a way. It would be for the best if I just apologize and give her my blessing…" she frowned before sighing.

Slowly, she rose from her bed and strode to the double doors, opening it quietly before heading down the hallway to Anna's room.

She began to talk to herself, mentally preparing the correct words to say, and to attempt to sound sincere in her apology for "over-reacting".

She suddenly found herself in front of Anna's door and hesitated with knocking because she heard what sounded like an argument on the other side of the door.

"That's DISGUSTING!" she heard Kristoff yell.

"Just get OUT! I thought you were my friend! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she heard her sister's angry yell, which she's never heard before since Anna has always been the cheerful type, and she was half tempted to barge in there and berate Kristoff for making Anna upset.

The door suddenly flew open and Elsa was met with the tall, imposing form of Kristoff. His face seemed flush and his clothes were in slight disarray. He stopped in mid-step when he noticed Elsa standing before him, and slowly straightened himself, then gave a stiff bow.

"Your... highness." He murmured. When he rose, Elsa noticed he was staring at her with an almost jealous glare before storming off down the hall.

Elsa watched him leave with narrowed eyes before turning her attention back to Anna's doorway. She saw Anna standing there, looking just as flustered as Kristoff, and her clothing seemed a little rumpled.

"Oh…Elsa! Hi. Sorry about all that..." She spoke timidly.

"What….what was that..?" Elsa glared at her younger sister, the image of Anna's rumpled clothing made Elsa clench her teeth and give in inaudible growl of disapproval.

"Well, Kristoff came over and we were talking in my room and then one thing led to another…" Anna began.

Elsa was only half listening at this point, she could feel her vision blurring in rage. The mere thought of Anna being intimate with another just seemed to ultimately piss her off. Her thoughts were distracted however, when Anna cleared her throat to gain her elder sister's attention.

"…but then I said I didn't want to, and he left…all mad." She finished.

"What?" Elsa gave her a confused look, "You guys didn't…?"

Anna chuckled nervously, "He wanted to…he said that it's been over a year and that such things were normal with couples, and even more so because we are engaged…but.." her voice trailed off as she blushed.

"But… _what?_ "

"I didn't want to… Honestly I've never done anything more with him but kiss and hug and hold hands!" She placed her hands to her face as her cheeks burned in embarrassment.

Elsa raised her eyebrows at Anna in disbelief, "You've never… _ever_ …done anything intimate with Kristoff?"

Anna shook her head, "No… I never wanted to. I mean, I thought I did..it's what couples do...but for some reason it felt weird with him."

Elsa heaved a great big sigh as she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. Somehow knowing that Anna was still pure made her feel calm and more relaxed. She stiffened though, at that thought of something that lingered in the back of her mind.

"He didn't try to force you…did he?" She asked angrily. If he did, she would freeze him in a cave and seal it off forever.

Anna, though slightly surprised at the almost possessive tone of her sister, shook her head once again.

"He tried to instigate a little, but stopped when I said I didn't want to. That's why he left the way he did. He was pretty upset."

Elsa snorted in response, "I'd never do that to you." She said without hesitation before clasping a hand over her mouth.

Anna's eyes went wide for a moment, "Uh…what..?"

Elsa stuttered, "I-I-I…I'd never leave you in such a furious manner is what I meant!" _That's not much better…._ she groaned.

"O-Oh…" Anna muttered before letting out a light-hearted laugh, "Well good because after all we've been through, I wouldn't allow you to leave me anyway!" She smiled.

Elsa returned the gesture with a grin of her own, as an awkward silence hung in the air between them.

"Sooo…." Anna began

"So why didn't you want to sleep with Kristoff?" Elsa blurted out before mentally slapping herself once again for allowing her curiosity to get the better of her.

Anna stared at her sister in surprise before a light blush crept across her face and she began to twirl her hair between her fingers in embarrassment.

"I uh… it just didn't feel right to me, you know? I've never done anything like that, and like I said, for some reason it felt weird to do those things with him. I care about him, I love him very much, but I feel like…like…" she blushed even more, "…like I can't return _those feelings_ that he might have for me."

An eyebrow rose at this response as Elsa hummed, "So I was right in my supposition that you aren't in love with him." she couldn't help but feel smug.

Anna nodded furiously before sighing, "I'm so sorry for fighting with you Elsa, especially after everything you had to endure when we were growing up…"

Anna stepped forward to her sister and placed her arms around Elsa's frame, eliciting a soft and gasp from the queen as she stared into Anna's bright green eyes with her own deep blue orbs. She was still not used to human touches, especially from her sister.

"Family will always come first. I promise I will never question your judgment again Elsa…I love you so much. Please forgive me." Anna smiled and pulled Elsa into her embrace, relishing in the comfort of her elder sister's slender frame, her toned muscles….her curvy hips…

 _Wait...what?_ Anna blinked as her brow furrowed slightly in confusion at the thoughts she just had. _How could I be thinking of Elsa like this...she's...she's my sister for heaven's sake!_ But that's never stopped Anna before. She knew this because it was a thought that crossed her mind too many times...these thoughts of loving Elsa as more than a sister.

Anna had always felt awed by Elsa. Her elder sister was a prodigy, able to learn and grasp things faster than she ever could. Anna was Elsa's complete opposite. While Elsa was proper, collected, and calm, Anna was sloppy, quick to change emotion, and soft-hearted. Even though they were contrasted, Anna was drawn to Elsa. Not just by her looks, but by her amazing personality and rare display of laughter and playfulness that only Anna was graced to see on special occasions.

 _Who wouldn't fall in love with her?_ Anna thought, a small smile creeping along her face as she tightened her hold on her sister, inhaling her scent which reminded her of fresh-fallen snow on a winter morning.

Elsa was too busy in her own thoughts to realize that Anna's hands traveled lower and were resting on the small of her back. Her mind was in a haze of desire for the woman holding her so close, but at the same time, she was battling that wicked and sinful lust that consumed most of her days and all of her nights. She could smell the faint scent of Kristoff on Anna, which irritated her slightly, but the irritation quickly dissipated when the scent of her sister reached her nostrils, the scent of a morning rain in spring.

"There is also another reason why I couldn't be with Kristoff…" Anna whispered quietly against Elsa's ear, which caused the queen to shiver in delight.

 _It's now or never_ , the princess thought.

Suddenly, Anna pulled away from the hug and grasped Elsa's left hand, a determined look on her face as she dragged her sister into her room while Elsa pulled the door shut and locked it, then froze it over to ensure privacy since it seemed that Anna wanted to discuss this in utmost secrecy.

After the door was secured, Anna released Elsa's hand and looked into her face, a light blush forming on the princess's cheeks.

"Elsa, I...I'm a lesbian." Anna stated quietly, waiting to see Elsa's reaction.

The queen simply tilted her head to the side and smiled lightly. "Is that all? Anna…there's nothing wrong with that. If you were worried about how I'd feel, you shouldn't have. You're my dear sister and I don't care who you love, men or women."

 _Though I would rather it was_ woman _and specifically me_ … her head chimed.

Anna felt her eyes widen before she heaved a huge sigh of relief, "I thought for sure you'd have more to say to me than that!" she exclaimed.

Elsa grinned, "No, not at all!" she chuckled in amusement before her grin widened. "I mean…you did always cringe whenever the topic of boys were brought up, and made gagging sounds when mama and papa would kiss in front of us…"

"Puh-lease! I was like six years old!"

"You still gag from the memories dear sister..."

"Well! Cooties!" Anna lamely responded

They laughed and giggled playfully before sighing once again. Elsa cleared her throat.

"Don't hide things from me Anna. We both promised to never shut one another out anymore." She smiled when Anna nodded in agreement.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Anna stepped closer to her, and grabbed her hands. Elsa stared at them before returning her attention to her younger sister, confusion clearly plastered on her face.

"Anna..?"

"I'm a lesbian, but I also have another secret, it's a secret I've kept in my heart for a long time and actually it's what made me realize that I was attracted to women. I'm in love with someone…a very beautiful woman.." her heart was racing even more now.

Elsa frowned as she felt that jealousy rise within her again. _Who took her from me this time!?_ She complained in her mind. She tried to calm herself, this was Anna's confession and she should respect it. She did her best to smile.

"Is it Princess Repunzel? I mean she IS pretty..but you know she has a lover already…that Fitzhurbert guy…"

Anna shook her head and boldly lifted Elsa's hands to her lips and kissed her knuckles. She watched as the queen's eyes widened.

"I'm in love with you, my sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle…." Anna smiled and blushed at her brave admittance.

Elsa gasped and gripped Anna's hands even tighter. _I must be dreaming! This is some sick joke that the Gods are playing in order to mock me!_ She cried out in her mind, but the reassuring hold that Anna kept on her hands and the sincerity in her eyes caused doubt in her mind to dissipate.

"Kristoff stormed out because I told him the truth, that I love you. He said it was wrong and immoral…and that if anyone else found out that I would most definitely be punished for it…" Anna began to feel the tears in her eyes again, scared of being lynched and burned at the stake for her sin.

Elsa cupped the side of her face and shushed her, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I will always be here to protect you, I promised after all, remember?"

Anna nodded before looking away, her words falling out of her mouth with hints of repressed agony, "I understand that you may not feel the same about me. I will do my best to pretend that I only see you as a sister and nothing more. I just wanted to tell you the truth because I love you so much and-"

Elsa stopped her there by turning her face towards her own and kissing her lips deeply, her hands shooting up to tangle in the auburn strands of her younger sister's hair. Elsa's cool mouth was a complete contrast to Anna's warm lips, they both reveled in it. After several minutes, Anna pulled back from the kiss for air and stared at Elsa in slight disbelief.

"E-Elsa…?"

Her older sister smiled and pulled her close so that their noses were touching as she brushed her lips against hers. "I love you too Anna, that is why I hated every suitor that pined for you. That's why I disapproved of your engagement to Hans in the first place and even the one with Kristoff. I wanted you all for myself…" she admitted.

Anna silenced her sister with a finger to her cool lips. She smiled happily at Elsa, a feeling of overwhelming relief washed over the both of them at their confessions.

"Let's not hide secrets from each other anymore Elsa…" Anna whispered as she closed the distance between them with another ardent kiss, which Elsa returned with just as much passion and fervor.

The kiss this time led to something achingly hot that was stirring between them like a wildfire. Elsa maneuvered the both of them to Anna's bed, letting out a low growl as she pushed her sister down and pinned her beneath her body, hands roaming Anna's warm frame causing pleasant shivers to course throughout the princess's body.

"Elsa…" she moaned with desire, heat pooling between her legs as she wrapped them around Elsa's hips and pushed them forward in order to relieve some of the ache.

The motion caused Elsa to hiss in pleasure as she rocked her body back and forth in time with Anna's causing the friction to spark even further. The burning inside their bodies was growing into an intense inferno, the complete opposite to Elsa's usual cold countenance. Hearing her sister moan her name so passionately caused Elsa to go delirious with lust. She wanted Anna. No. She _needed_ Anna, and if she didn't take her soon she was sure she would burn alive.

Anna watched as Elsa pulled herself up and waved a hand over her body, her ice blue gown glowed and melted away, revealing her nude, pale and blemish-free body. Anna felt her breath hitch at the sight and her core clench in desire.

"You're gorgeous Elsa…" she murmured, her hands reaching up to caress the glowing skin of her sister's taught stomach, sliding up to her soft mounds and back down again. Elsa let out a soft growl of pleasure.

"..and you...are wearing too much clothing…." Elsa grumbled as she slowly and deliberately helped Anna out of her dress and undergarments before pulling back again to admire her younger sister's tan torso.

Anna was not very dark or as pale as her sister, but she held a light glow to her sun-kissed skin. It was enough to drive Elsa over the edge at the sight of Anna's toned body.

"So beautiful….my sweet Anna…" she purred seductively as her hands caressed the slightly smaller mounds of her sister's bosom, causing Anna to arch into her touch and moan. The soft touches and the feeling of her sister's hands on her body was causing a wetness to seep out between her legs, and Anna stared breathlessly at Elsa with love and lust evident in her eyes.

"Elsa… _please_ …" she begged with wanton desire, "I need…I need …m-more…I need you…"

Elsa moaned lustfully at her sister's words before pushing Anna's legs apart. She allowed her hand to ghost over her sister's heat, relishing in the warmth that it emitted against her naturally cool hand, and slowly guided her fingers along Anna's slit.

"You're so wet for me Anna…" Elsa moaned in her sister's ear which caused a shiver to crawl along Anna's spine due to the cool sensation of her breath.

Elsa knew her sister was still pure, and she vowed to make this pleasurable for the both of them. She closed her eyes as she allowed the fingers near Anna's core to ice over a little, then in a single motion, she slipped two cold digits inside of Anna, caressing the walls and flexing her fingers in order to prepare her.

Anna could barely contain her moans, she had never been touched like this before and it felt so good. The cold feeling of Elsa's fingers caused a pleasure to build up like never before. Her breathing came in rapid pants as she rocked her hips in time with the thrusts of Elsa's hand.

"Anna if you want me to stop, tell me. I promise I won't be angry, I want you to enjoy this as much as I will." Elsa crooned as she continued to stretch Anna's slick folds, only to moan in approval when Anna's hand shot out and kept her fingers embedded inside, the look from her younger sister's darkened green eyes was all that the queen needed to keep going.

"Please…don't….stop….!" Anna cried out in between ragged pants.

"Mmmn…. yes my princess…" Elsa moaned and felt her own arousal dripping down her thighs.

When she felt Anna's walls tighten and her moans heighten in volume, she pulled her finger away and assaulted her mouth with a passionate kiss, driving her tongue inside of her mouth. She would not allow Anna to release just yet, not when she wanted them to release together.

Anna gave a small growl of frustration and narrowed her eyes at Elsa for denying her the rush of release, only to be met with the intense stare of Elsa's blue eyes and an amused chuckle.

Looking down at her naked sister, Elsa smiled in satisfaction. _Oh she's ready for me._ She leaned in close and gave Anna the most loving and sincere smile that she had ever given in her lifetime. It caused a warm feeling to settle in her chest and in her heart.

"I love you, Anna…" Elsa's voice rang with sincerity and passion that it took Anna's breath away, and it required all she had to not give off tears of joy. Anna swallowed the lump in her throat, her eyes glistened with tears of joy that she held back from streaming down her face, and returned her sister's passionate gaze with one of her own.

"Els..." her voice was silenced with a demanding kiss to her lips.

Elsa felt Anna moan into her mouth, felt her hands caressing through the snowy strands of her white/blonde hair, and she couldn't hold back her desire for Anna any longer. She pulled away from her sister's delicious mouth for a moment and whispered against her lips.

"I'm going to fuck you…Anna… _now_." she rumbled huskily.

The only reply she could give was a desperate moan and whimper as Anna clutched onto Elsa's shoulders for support. The lewd and vulgar words that her sister spoke out caused a rush of excitement to course through the princess's body. She watched as Elsa waved a hand over herself, and conjured an ice-like double-ended toy, with half of it within Elsa. She also conjured what looked like a lacey harness made of ice as well, though silky, and likely created it in order to add to her allure. It complemented Elsa's pale hips and round buttocks.

"I'm nervous…" Anna confessed as she eyed the toy with both apprehension and excitement.

"Don't be…" Elsa murmured against her sister's neck as she dropped small, sweet kisses all over it. "It may hurt at first, but trust me; we will both enjoy the tight fit."

"But…how…-"Anna began.

"This is a special toy, when I thrust into you, it thrusts back into me. The faster I go, the faster it goes. I will feel what you feel." Elsa replied.

Anna nodded in understanding as she clenched her hands on her sister's shoulders and spread her legs farther apart.

"Please…Elsa…show me how much you love me…" she replied timidly.

Elsa groaned at the innocence of her sister and placed light kisses all over her face before positioning herself at Anna's entrance. She grabbed the hilt of the toy and rubbed it a few times against her slick folds before inhaling deeply and pushing it in slowly. Anna let out a soft moan as she watched Elsa enter her channel, wincing slightly at the uncomfortable feeling that the appendage was giving her virgin muscles. Suddenly Elsa stopped her movements and stared deeply into Anna's eyes. She had reached her maidenhead.

Anna watched as Elsa's eyes darkened with love and lust, and without warning, also to prevent further anxiety to her sister, Elsa pulled back her hips slightly and thrust them forward sharply, breaking Anna's virgin barrier and claiming her innocence.

"AHHHH!" Anna gasped and folded herself against Elsa's body, clutching to her sister like a lifeline while whimpering. It hurt, and burned! Gods did it burn! It felt like she was about to be split in two.

"I'm sorry Anna…. Try to relax yourself…" Elsa encouraged, while kissing and licking her sister's neck in order to distract her from her discomfort and pain.

It was hard to relax, even with Elsa whispering lovingly into her ear and giving her such wonderful and sweet kisses. After several minutes, Anna felt the pain subside and only noticed a dull ache. She shifted herself under Elsa and when the burning pain did not return, she took in a deep breath and exhaled before looking back up at her sister lovingly.

"Thank you for being patient with me Elsa…you um…you can move now…" she blushed.

Elsa simply smiled and slowly pulled her hips back, before pushing back into her sister with a low moan.

The other end of the toy that was within her folds moved and rocked with every thrust and caused her to become more wet and excited. She was glad that she experimented on herself and so as a result, she was able to enjoy this feeling instantly. She threw her head back and let out a deep moan as she continued to pull and push into Anna.

Anna lay beneath her sister motionless, waiting for something to happen, and for a moment, she wondered if maybe something was wrong with her since she was not experiencing the same feelings that her sister was so blatantly displaying above her. But when Elsa began to pick up the pace with her thrusts, Anna felt a tingle shoot up her spine that caused her to gasp and curl her toes before a small moan erupted from her throat.

"O-Oh…. _Elsaaa_ …" she called out before moaning once again when Elsa pushed deep within her and undulated her hips. Anna could hear the wet sounds coming from between their joined bodies and it further excited her. She looked up to see her sister panting heavily above her, her blue eyes darkened in lust and desire, a thin sheen of sweat glistening all over her beautiful body, causing Elsa to glow even more than usual.

"Do you like this Anna…? Do I make you feel good…?" Elsa panted with every push and pull of her hips, completely enthralled by the vision of Anna beneath her, her tan skin slightly pink from the intense heat building within her body, the sweat beading from her forehead and trickling down her face and between her heaving breasts. It was enough to drive Elsa wild with passion as she slammed her hips into Anna with more fervor, reaching a free hand to grasp one of Anna's breasts and knead it lovingly before pinching the nipple.

Anna cried out and thrust her hips up to meet hers, her hands shooting up to claw at Elsa's back, "Oh! HMN! Yes! You make me feel so good Elsa!...SO… _SO GOOD!_ "

"Fuck!... _Anna_!"

Hearing her elder sister curse and cry out her name with such ferocity caused the spark of excitement to shoot even higher within her body as Anna continued to go wild beneath Elsa. The wet sounds from between their bodies only encouraged the lust between the two siblings as the speed and friction picked up, the storm swirling within their bodies growing larger.

"M-More! Harder! Faster!" Anna cried out as hands released their hold on Elsa's back and clawed the sheets beneath her, desperate to reach that blissful end that she knew only Elsa could bring her to.

Elsa twisted her hips and began to thrust into her sister at an angle, and it caused Anna to moan so deeply as more of her arousal seeped out of her folds. She felt as if her entire being was on fire, her heart was pounding wildly in her chest and she felt a pressure building in her core that she was all to familiar with now because of her sister.

Anna's eyes grew wide and her fingers gripped the bed sheets beneath her in anticipation, "E-Elsa!...It's happening …!"

Elsa understood, for she felt it too inside herself. She was ready for release but wanted to bring Anna to the throes of passion with her. She reached a hand between their bodies and rubbed Anna's nub furiously with her delicate and cool fingertips.

"Cum for me my sweet Anna…let me feel it…" she rumbled seductively.

At the commanding and sexual tone of her sister, the feeling of the toy within her folds, and Elsa's cool fingers against her sensitive nub, Anna's back arched off the bed, her hands flew behind her head and she lost all inhibition.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck! OH ELSA! ELS-AAAAAAHHHHH!" She shrieked as her body convulsed and shook at the intensity of her orgasm. It knocked the wind out of her lungs as her eyes flew open and her mouth went slack. She was sure that she blacked out for a moment from such force.

Elsa watched her sister cum with a passionate gaze, felt her juices squirt out of her folds and land on her thighs and the bed sheets. The sound of Anna screaming her name and the image of her cumming was just too erotic and forbidden; that after several quick thrusts, she too came with such ferocity that Anna's room burst with glowing snowflakes and frost all over the walls and single window.

"NGH! Anna!" she cried out as she came, her hips giving quick small jerks as she gulped for air.

"Oh Anna…. _Anna_ …" Elsa chanted over and over as she held herself above her sister, panting heavily, body perspiring with a thin sheen of sweat. She watched as Anna moaned her name in return, her body also slick with sweat and fluids. Elsa willed the snow in the room away, and slowly pulled herself out of Anna, who let out a soft mewl at the empty feeling. Anna's eyes traveled the length of the ice-toy, slick with her juices and a thin line of her virgin blood. Her eyes shot up to look at Elsa, who was staring down at the toy with a small smirk on her face before waving her hand over it, causing it dissipate.

Elsa rolled over on her back and lay beside Anna, both smiling languidly with their hands intertwined.

"That was…. _amazing_..." Anna replied throatily, her voice hoarse from the screams she emitted.

Elsa could not help but give a smug grin as she turned on her side to face Anna, " _You're_ amazing…."

They snuggled for a while, giggling and kissing one another before Anna sat up and smiled serenely at her sister.

"So…does this mean…you and I… it's official then?" she questioned, her eyes full of love and innocence.

Elsa laughed lightly and tucked a strand of Anna's auburn hair behind her ear. "Yes, most definitely. I don't care what anyone says, I won't let anyone take you from me, ever."

This caused Anna to smile brightly and lean forward to give her sister another kiss, incredibly happy that they admitted their feelings for one another. They whispered words of love and devotion for the next several minutes before Anna pulled back again and jabbed a playful finger into Elsa's chest.

"We need to get dressed and head to the dining room, dinner will be served soon and the servants will wonder where we are!"

Elsa grabbed the offending hand and brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles before smiling, "Let them wonder….besides…" a wicked smirk appeared on her lips and Anna felt that all too familiar heat form in between her legs as her core clenched in lust when Elsa pulled her atop her body.

"I'm more interested in dessert…" she finished as she stared up at her sister, love and adoration in her eyes.

Anna giggled flirtatiously before allowing a sultry smile to grace her lips; she traveled down Elsa's body before spreading her sister's legs apart. She stared hungrily at the treasure in front of her face before she looked up and locked eyes with Elsa, giving her a seductive grin.

"Then let me serve you, _my Queen_."

XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX

 **Epilogue**

The princess groaned when the light from the window hit her face, she threw the blanket over her head and grumbled.

"A few more minutes..." she murmured, though the slight aching feeling between her legs was drawing her out of her sleepy state.

She let out a frustrated yawn before sitting up, glancing around her room while stretching her arms up above her head.

Dawn had passed hours ago, but that didn't matter since the Princess of Arendelle rarely got up early, even more so now that her nights lasted longer. A small grin crossed her face as she remembered last night's events, her fingers touched her lips as she inhaled, smelling the faint scent of Elsa on her mouth and fingertips. Her sister's scent caused her irises to darken in desire as she turned her attention to the empty space beside her in bed. She frowned.

 _She must have woken up early so she could attend to her Queenly duties_ , she thought before jumping out of bed to get ready for the day. She showered quickly, threw on a dress with different shades of green, and exited her room with a sense of urgency, almost knocking down one of the servants in the hallway.

She ran through the halls, searching for her beloved sister, before stopping at the entrance of the Royal Throne Room. The doors were ajar, and she saw that Elsa was sitting regally on her throne, her eyes were locked on a person kneeling before her. Anna frowned, unsure of the situation as she entered the room and approached her sister cautiously.

Elsa's eyes diverted from the person before her, to her younger sister. As they both made eye contact, an almost instant spark flew between them as Anna gave Elsa a sly grin, and Elsa, in return, stared at Anna with smoldering ice-blue eyes and discreetly ran the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip. The action caused a moan to get stuck in Anna's throat. She finally stopped before her sister and gave a small bow out of respect to Elsa since they were in the presence of another.

"Good morning, Queen Elsa." She smiled at her sister and watched as Elsa gave a small nod and smiled serenely at her.

"Good morning, Princess Anna." she replied, before returning to her attention to the kneeling person that was beside Anna.

"Anna, this is Princess Dahlia, of the Southern Isles."

Anna's eyes grew wide for a moment as she turned to face the person beside her. She watched as the Princess stood up and turned to bow at Anna. Aside from being a female, Dahlia was almost a spitting image of Hans.

"Greetings Princess Anna, I am here to bridge the gap between Arendelle and the Southern Isles. My father, Dedric the Wise, is incredibly saddened by the events my older brother caused you and your people. I hope we can work towards peace." Dahlia replied as she bowed again to both the princess and queen.

"Oh, please don't apologize for what Hans did...he is responsible for these crimes, not you or your father!" Anna replied with a friendly smile.

"I've tried that already, she insists that the Southern Isles pay penance for Hans' crimes." Elsa replied before glancing at Dahlia, "I will review the documentation you have brought, and will give you an answer no later than tomorrow evening. Please enjoy your stay in Arendelle, princess."

Dahlia gave a deep bow, "Thank you, your Highness." She turned to Anna, "and to you as well, Princess Anna." she bowed again before retreating out of the throne room, leaving the two sisters alone.

Elsa slumped in her seat and let out a sigh. "I don't want to make amends with the Southern Isles" she admitted as Anna made her way up the steps and sat on the armrest of the throne.

"It's hard but I think it'll help if we at least hear them out and give them a chance Elsa." Anna ventured to help her sister, before taking Elsa's hand and turning it over to kiss the palm. "I was wondering where you went when I woke up this morning." she gave Elsa a pout to which the queen laughed and kissed Anna's lips in apology.

"You should know, a queen's work is never done. But I promise to make it up to you. Name your price and it shall be done."

Elsa watched as Anna's lips quirked into a seductive smile, and she felt a shard of desire shoot down her spine. Anna removed herself from her seat on the armrest and instead, straddled Elsa's lap. Her hands ran down the front of Elsa's gown, cupping her breasts beneath the soft cloth. She leaned forward and licked a lewd line from the base of her neck up to the shell of Elsa's left ear before placing a kiss behind it.

"I'll allow you to make it up to me right now..." Anna crooned out softly, reveling in the moans and shivers that she instilled in her sister.

"H...How..." Elsa asked

She watched as Anna removed herself from her lap and walk away, dropping pieces of her clothing with every couple of steps until she was stark naked in front of Elsa, she turned her head to glance back at the queen with loving and playful eyes.

"Dungeon. Five minutes." Anna remarked.

Elsa ripped her eyes away from her sister's tempting body and rose an eyebrow, "The d-dungeon...?...We have a dungeon..?"

Anna simply smiled before sprinting down the hallway, her laughter echoing off the walls as her sister, the queen of Arendelle, gave chase. Both neither caring if they were caught or the inquiring eyes of the queen chasing her naked sister towards the dungeon.

There was happiness and love once again in both of their lives.

* * *

Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to review and comment, it makes me glad to read your reviews and also makes me write more!


End file.
